RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Silver Tourer in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. |}} |Stages = 6 |Goals = 24 |RS = 140,000 |Gold = 80 |Manufacturer = MERCEDES-BENZ |Main Reward = CLK-LM}} The Silver Arrow Grand Tourer|In-game description.}} Description Silver Tourer is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM, after was updated. Silver Tourer starts July 2nd, 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM July 4th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM July 10th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM....??expand if required?? MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM Upgrade Tree Speed Master Real wrote: Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Silver Tourer Stage 01 (The Setup): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: ME7 wrote: 1.1 Getting a feel for the car. Drag out the race for a bot management. 1.2 Race ends as soon as you pass F1 GTR. Don't pass him too soon for bot management 1.3 These guys are slow!! I started driving backwards and STILL stayed in the lead. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driving Settings: Tilt B, sensitivity 4, all assists off. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, Speed Master Real, ME7, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Silver Tourer Stage 02 (Debut): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: ME7 wrote: 2.1 Pretty simple, I just dragged things out for bot management. 2.2 Have to drive pretty clean with no upgrades. 2.3 Make sure to win by as little as possible. 2.4 Let 1st place get a huge lead as you play with the rest of them. this drags out the race and works for bot management. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driving Settings: Tilt B, sensitivity 4, all assists off. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, Speed Master Real, ME7, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Silver Tourer Stage 03 (LM In Focus): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Stage 3 Race 4: Jan can also drive bad !! ;) Good luck all drivers ME7 wrote: 3.1 Catch him and have some fun. 3.2 Turn around and go the opposite direction until you hit average speed. Then turn back and run hard until the race ends. This works good for bot management. 3.3 I tried a few times to get the 12 overtakes and failed. So I tried for the distance requirement 3.4 First things first, this is not a time trial! it's just a race, within a set time, with no off-track. That means you can hit walls if you want to. I needed to find another 0.5 seconds and I was getting frustrated. So I decided to brake a good 10 car lengths late at the second corner, slide the back end around and then get back into the gas as I bounced off the wall. This gave me what I was looking for! Chronic Avidness wrote: Driving Settings: Tilt B, sensitivity 4, all assists off. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, Speed Master Real, ME7, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Silver Tourer Stage 04: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: Hardest thing was getting through the first corner of goal 1 Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Bad day on suzuka. 4.1 Eli hard not to divorce immediately. 4.2 Speed Record. Bots slow down work not for me. 290.1Kph is the goal. Suzuka West in 71 sec. Is very demanding. 4.3 2x 307 Kph without leaving the track. 4.4 The same as 4.1 but now you have to pursue Zoe 40 sec. That cost time and nerves. Could day 4 with 1311111 ups. done. ME7 wrote: 4.1 Upgrade time! 4.2 Have to take it RIGHT to the wall with these upgrades. the trick is controlling the bounce. My first few times doing this I would bounce off the wall and end up exactly backwards on the track. Then I had to waste time to turn around. You need to be on the left and then steer right just as you're heading to the wall. That gave me an extra 2 seconds to finish the race which is huge! 4.3 You really have to plan out your speed runs. I switch my speed to mph for these events, as it's easier to see the second I hit speed. I'm not a fan of weaving back and forth but it seemed to work this time around. 4.4 This one was hard with these upgrades. I forgot until almost the very end that I might have to win the race. I made it all work Chronic Avidness wrote: Driving Settings: Tilt B, sensitivity 4, all assists off. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, Speed Master Real, ME7, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about Silver Tourer Stage 05: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Speed Master Real wrote: Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: ME7 wrote: 5.1 Took some tries to get decent braking points. 5.2 Easy one. Keep it short for bot management. 5.3 Time is not the problem here, speed is! I actually spent a lot of time on this one. I had already tested stage 5. 4 and found it was possible with my current upgrades. Often the 2nd last day is harder than the last day, so I wanted to sweat it out. Anyhow, it's surprising how fast you can take some of the corners if you get them just right. Then I did just a bit of swerving to lengthen the track a bit. I hit the brakes BEFORE I saw 195. if you wait until you see it you're too late. So just after I see 194, I nail the brakes and hope I get it right. Then I just barely managed to stop in time. I switched to mph from my usual kph for more precise reading. 5.4 With the upgrades I'm using you have to plan your cuts carefully and cleanly. Then you have to race fast and clean... except for the bump & pass I used on Zoe!��! Up to that point I needed to stay clear of damage or else I would hurt my car's performance. However getting into first place as another story. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driving Settings: Tilt B, sensitivity 4, all assists off. For 5.3, I used the "pause-resume" technique to brake as soon as the top speed requirement was reached. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Amrosa, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, Speed Master Real, ME7, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about Silver Tourer Stage 06: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports ME7 wrote: 6.1 I went back and forth through all stages of day 6, trying to figure out an upgrade pattern that would work. I think what I've got will do but we will see. 6.2 Okay... turning around and going the opposite direction may look crazy but it's for a good reason. Bot management! I had the option of finishing 4th and that's the best thing to do. I wanted to finish as far away from 3rd place as possible. 6.3 Weaving back and forth right at the start helps quite a lot with the lower speed. It made a big difference for me compared to my prior attempts at this stage. Remember to run counterintuitive to regular racing; that means taking the the longest and widest line possible rather than the shortest line through the turns. 6.4 WOW... this was hard!! This track is so technical and you have to race right on the very edge of it to pass. You can't afford any big mistakes. 6.5 At least this last one was easy. Chronic Avidness wrote: Driving Settings: Tilt B, sensitivity 4, all assists off. I spent 1 hour on 6.3 before I finally could nail down the laps and complete the goal. The knowledge I gained in 6.3 proved very helpful in 6.4. I got a bit lucky with 6.4 on this particular run; bots taking each other out at the start happens only about 5% of the time. On my best runs without the bots colliding, I could get to 7th at the end of lap 1. But this time I was able to reach 6th. This opportunity occurred almost 10 times in the 2 hours I spent on this goal, but I failed to capitalize on the opportunity until the run in the video. It is absolute key to start planning out the next overtake (or even the next few overtakes) the instant you pass the previous car. Total upgrade cost: 108 Credit: RR3 Michael P, ME7, Chronic Avidness ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has 6 days to complete the 6 stages, the event is 6 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 6 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straightforward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can be continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 6. In total there will be 6 x 24 hours = 144 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Monday @ 7:30 PM the event will end 6 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Silver Tourer event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Monday or Tuesday, as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage 6 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. There is a short time to start this event! It may be only open for 1 week, as the next event is expected July 7th. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of Silver Tourer Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, normally 1 - 2 weeks. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went through a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM is available to win if the challenge is completed in ?? days, after mmm dd the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM can be purchased. With the introduction of Flashback Special Events, it may be possible to repeat this special event in the future. Can I buy the car? The MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM is available in 1 series: * 1998 Season (Endurance GT Racing) motorsports series in the Endurance GT Racing group This vehicle was added in the released in July 2018 and can be unlocked as soon as 1998 Season (Endurance GT Racing) is unlocked (by earning 36 trophies in 2017 Season (Endurance GT Racing)). This vehicle can be acquired for 640 with showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking 1998 Season (Endurance GT Racing). This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Silver Tourer available in the released in July 2018. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section MERCEDES-BENZ#MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM - Direct link to the MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Silver Tourer Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel may be useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corner be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B? * What assists - brakes high / low /off? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that may be useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Silver Tourer Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes